When will he know?
by NaruSasuLover01
Summary: Sasuke is having a hard time coping with his childhood. Can Naurto comfort him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The manga is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 1 When will he know?

I've always hated him, but I've always wanted to be like him, too.

I'm Uzumaki Naruto; I have blonde hair, and blue eyes. I always wear my favorite orange suit. I go to the Ninja Academy; my teammates are Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura has pink hair and green eyes. She is more intelligent in the mental area than the physical area. Sasuke has black hair and black eyes. I feel like Sasuke is a stupid bastard and a push over, but I want to be like him. He is very intelligent area (not as good as Sakura). I don't know what it is about him, anytime I see him I get a very weird feeling.

"Hey guys." I said tiredly, I had dark circles under my eyes.

We had to get up early because we had a B rank mission.

Suddenly our sensei appeared.

"Good morning guys, sorry I'm late, I just got lost on the path of life". Our sensei said.

"Liar." Sakura and I said at the same time.

Our sensei's name is Hatake Kakashi. He has white/gray hair; he has a mask over his mouth nose and his left eye. The one eye you can see is gray.

"Kakashi-sensei?" I asked

"Yes, Naruto?"

"What are we doing on are mission today?"  
"I was getting to that. We are protecting Zawa Hikaru." He explained.

The team was getting closer to the spot, and then suddenly I started falling towards the earth. Then I felt strong, muscular arms catch me. For a moment I thought it was Kakashi.

I then looked up, it was Sasuke!

He hit the ground with a light thud, he lost his balance and he fell right on his back, and I was on top of him. I thought I saw him smirk a little, but when I looked again it was gone.

"Stupid idiot." Sasuke said while pushing me off of him.

"Sasuke, you're the one that lost your balance and fell!" I said with a edge of anger in my voice.

We climbed back up the trees and we caught up with Kakashi.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked

"I slipped." I said.

"I caught him before he hit the ground." Sasuke pointed out.

The team finally arrived.

"Hello Hikaru." Kakashi said politely.

"Hello." Hikaru said in a rough voice.

Hikaru had a big scare going from the right corner of his lip to his right ear. He was wearing a black headband. He started walking towards us.

"It is going to take us a two days walk to get back." Kakashi said.

"Why." I said.

"We have to keep quiet." Sakura said answering for Kakashi.

They started heading for the Hidden Leaf Village.

"We have to take Hikaru right to the Hokage." Kakashi explained while running through the trees.

I heard footsteps approaching.

"Quick, hide!" I said quietly but loud enough so the team could hear me.

We hid in the trees above.

"Don't, move or they will spot us." Kakashi said.

Four sound ninja passed below us.

"They are looking for Hikaru." Kakashi said.

"Why, they don't need him for anything." Sasuke said

"Yes they do, Orochimaru's body is dying, he needs a new body to live." Kakashi explained.

"What do we do?" Sakura asked.

"We take him straight to the Hokage." Kakashi said, explaining again.

We ran through the trees very quietly. It was already night. We rested for a little bit and ran again.

We then stopped again to eat and get some rest.

"Sasuke, Naruto, go gather fire wood and catch food." Kakashi demanded

"Great, I have to go with Sasuke." I murmured

"What was that Naruto?" Kakashi asked questionliy.

"Nothing." I said

Sasuke and I walked through the dark quiet forest.

I started picking up fire wood when all of a sudden Sasuke pinned me to a tree and started kissing me!

"What the hell are you doing!?" I said through his moving lips.

Then a moan escaped his lips. I didn't know what to do, so I started kissing him back.

He moaned some more.

"Naruto, I'm sorry, I've wanted to tell you, I've liked you for a long time." Sasuke said with a happy and sad hint in his voice.

"Is this a genjutsu? I asked

"No." Sasuke said disappointed.

I grabbed his arm pulled him toward me.

"I do like you, a lot." I said happily.

I then put his lips to mine and we started kissing.

We gathered the rest of the fire wood. Sasuke caught a rabbit with a kunai. We brought it back to camp.

"Thank you." Kakashi said.

"Hai." Sasuke and I said.

Sakura started making a fire. We cooked the rabbit. Then Sasuke and I passed it out to everyone. Then we set up the tents.

"Sakura, you get a tent to yourself, Naruto, Sasuke, you will share, and Hikaru and I will share." Kakashi explained.

Sakura went to her tent first, then Kakashi and Hikaru, and then Sasuke and I.

"So…. what do we do… about us?" I asked

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"I want to stay with you." I said firmly

"Me too."

He rolled out of his sleeping bag. Then he held my face between his hands. He then moved his hands from my face and put it on ether side of me. Then he put his lips to mine. He moaned, so did I.

I took off my shirt, and my pants, I was left in my boxers. He did the same.

"Ah, good night my love." I said

"Good night." He said with a smile in his voice.

We started walking toward the Hidden Leaf Village.

We finally arrived.

"Okay, you guys go home and rest, I will take Hikaru to Lady Tsunade." Kakashi said.

"Hai." We all said

"I heard some noise last night; do you guys know anything about that?" Sakura asked.

"No." Sasuke said.

"Would you come to my house?" I whispered to Sakuke.

"Yeah." Sasuke said happily.

"Bye Sakura." I said

"Bye Naruto."  
Sasuke and I walked to my house.

"I love you." I said to Sasuke.

"I love you too."

We got to my house, and I pulled my keys out and unlocked the door.

We stepped inside and we went to my bedroom.

"Man you have a messy room." Sasuke said smiling.

"I know." I said embarrassed

I set my gear on the floor and walked over to Sasuke and pulled him by the waist and wrapped my arms around his body.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked

"I want to have you all to myself."

"I'm yours forever."

Then I pulled him to me and then started kissing him. I pushed him on the bed slowly, and then I took off my clothes off slowly, then I started taking his close off of his slim muscular body. I crushed my lips to his hot smooth lips.

Then I started running my hands down his slender body.

"I love you." I said

NaruSasu

Please tell me what I need to fix  thank you –bleachfan02-


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: "Our eyes were put in front of us because, it is more important to look ahead than to look behind."

I dedicate this to my nee-chan (Kagome-Loves-Kouga).

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; this manga belongs to Massashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 2 When Will He Tell Me

"Wow" I said amazed.

I walked outside and stretched my arms high into the bright blue sky.

Sasuke had spent the night at my apartment. I walked back into the slightly clean living room. There were some clothes on the floor, some cups. I started picking up the room. I picked up the clothes first and through them in the hamper. I walked back out to the living room and picked up the cups, I heard some noise in the kitchen; I put the cups in the sink. Sasuke was making two eggs and two pieces of toast.

"What are you doing koi?" I asked

"Making us breakfast" Sasuke said smiling.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and nuzzled my head into his collar bone.

"We have to tell Lady Tsunade." Sasuke said with a glum expression.

"I know koi, I know."

I then gently put my lips to his.

"Let's go soon so we can get it over with."

"Okay."

We ate our breakfast, and then put our dishes in the sink.

I gently kissed him again.

The cold crisp air of the morning bit our cheeks.

Sasuke and I started walking toward the Hokage's tower.

"How should we tell her?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, just come out and say that we are dating and gay?" I asked.

"Um… that is the only way I can think of." Sasuke said, his cheeks turning bright crimson red.

We arrived at the Hokage's tower. Shizune greeted us inside a small office.

"Hello Naruto, Sasuke."

"Hello Shizune." I greeted the woman.

Shizune has medium black hair. She has a blackish purplish dress. She is a medic ninja, she helps Lady Tsunade.

"What can I do for you today?"

"We would like to see Lady Tsunade." I answered.

"Hai, wait here and I will get her."

Shizune poofed away.

"Okay, I guess I will tell her." I said quietly.

Shizune poofed back into the small office.

"Lady Tsunade is ready to see you now."

We walked past Shizune and walked up two flights of stairs. We were at the door of Lady Tsunade.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah."

We opened the door and there sat Tsunade working on papers.

"Hello Tsunade." I said.

Tsunade is a tall blonde woman. She has a long green jacket. She wears black high heels.

"Hello Naruto, Sasuke." She said politely.

Sasuke and I bowed to the big breasted Hokage.

"Um… Lady Tsunade?" I asked

"Yes Naruto?"

"Um…Sasuke and I are um…." I tried to explain.

"Gay?" She asked

"Um… yeah." Sasuke said his cheeks turning red again.

"We are um… dating to." I said nervously.

Tsunade had an understanding look.

"So when did this happen?" Tsunade asked.

"It happened when we had the mission to find the Hikaru." I explained.

"Oh, that was two weeks ago." She said to herself.

"Don't let anyone know except for me okay?"

"Hai."

Sasuke and I walked out of the Hokage's tower.

"Would you like to go out to eat, a date?" I asked Sasuke.

"Sure." Sasuke said happily

I led Sasuke into an abandoned ally.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

The ally had trashcans all over the side of the walls. It was dark. Then we reached the end.

I pinned him against the wall and started kissing him. My lips moved with his soft gentle lips. I pulled his body against mine. I couldn't stop kissing him! I ran my fingers through his soft black hair. He moved his hands down my body. Then we stopped and we were both gasping for air.

"Why did you take me here?"

"I had an urge to and I'm showing you how much I love you."

"I love you too."

"Well… man I'm hungry." I said while my stomach growled.

Sasuke laughed." Me too."

We walked to Ichiruka's Ramen Shop.

"Yum, ramen." I said.

Sasuke are his ramen and naruto quietly.

"What's wrong koi?" I whispered.

"Nothing." Sasuke said with a depressed look in his eyes.

We walked back through the dark quiet town of Kohnaha.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" I asked him in a firm voice.

He sighed." I keep thinking about my childhood past." He sighed again.

I looked into his eyes and I could see the hurt, pain, and confusion.

I tried to comfort him by hugging him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked

"Not now koi."

"Okay."

We reached my apartment; I pulled out my keys, with a little green frog, and unlocked the door. We stepped inside.

"I'm going to go read, I'll be in the bedroom." Sasuke said.

"I'm going to take a shower; I'm going to be done soon.

I kissed my love gently on the lips. Sasuke walked into the bedroom.

I walked to the bathroom. I started taking off my clothes slowly. I turned the shower on to a steaming hot temperature. I stepped in. I let the hot water run over me. I couldn't stop thinking about what Sasuke said.

I finally pushed my head off the wall, and started washing my hair.

I turned the water off and stepped out, and grabbed my towel and dried myself off. I walked to the bedroom, Sasuke laid on the bed just in his boxers.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Okay."

I had my towel wrapped around my waist. I took off my towel to revel my naked body.

"Um… wow, sexy." Sasuke said surprised.

He got up out of the bed and walked over to me. He grabbed me and started kissing me. He slowly pushed me on the bed, he was on top of me and slowly he moved his hand down my body.

He crushed his lips to mine. He started moving his head down my body very slowly. Then I heard a knock on the door. I hurriedly got up and got dressed. I opened the door and it was Sakura. She was wearing a pink mini- skirt, and a slightly reviling shirt.

"Hello."

"Um… hi." I said unexpectedly.

"Can I come in?"

"Um… sure."

"Wait here please." I said politely.

I walked to the bedroom and told Sasuke to get dressed and go to the living room.

Sasuke and I walked out into the kind of neat living room together.

Sakura gasped." What the hell are you doing here?"

He gave me a questioning look. I nodded my head.

"Naruto and I are dating." Sasuke said nervously.

"Oh, well Ino and I are dating." Sakura said happily.

"Cool, um… Tsunade told us to tell nobody, but I can trust you." I said.

"Thank you."

"Yep."

"Um… well I'm going to leave now."

"Okay, bye." Sasuke said kind of relived.

Sakura left, after she was out the door, I locked the door.

I started getting undressed again, Sasuke did the same.

"Well… that… was… interesting." I said through Sasuke's kisses.

"I know koi." Sasuke said while laying his slim body on top of mine.

"Good night love." I said

"Good night."

It was 6:30A.M, Sasuke wasn't awake yet. I slowly got out of the bed, and went to the kitchen I looked in the fridge and grabbed some milk.

I gulped the milk.

"Ah."

Sasuke walked out into the kitchen and he wrapped his arms around me from the back and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Good morning."

"Morning." I said while yawning.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"A lot better, I'm so glad I have you." He said smiling.

I turned my head so I could kiss him.

"What would you like to do today?" I asked

"Um let's go to a quiet place and lay in the grass."

"Great idea."

Sasuke and I walked to the field by the training ground. We lay on the grass and the warm breeze blew over us.

I turned my head and kissed him. We stayed like that for a while.

"I will tell you why I'm so hurt and confused soon."

Thank you for reading, please review and tell me what I need to fix.

-NaruSasuLover-

NaruSasuLover: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!! I made Sasuke smile and laugh!!!

Kagome-Loves-Kouga: O.o. That's what I said nee-chan.

Sasuke: ….

Naruto: Um… I'm glad you made him smile NaruSasuLover.

NaruSasuLover: Thanks Naruto!


End file.
